


He Remembers That

by My_Missing_H



Category: BioShock, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Bioshock AU, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Missing_H/pseuds/My_Missing_H
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a boy. He remembers that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Remembers That

_They made love for the first time in one of the back rooms of Eve’s Garden, he remembers that._

It’s a nice enough life, he decides. He can’t really remember his name, but what’s really the point in a world where everyone is the same? He’s pretty sure that it started with an N.

He’s walking through one of the cracking glass tunnels and takes a moment to look at the ocean around him. The city is starting to mold and break around him. It’s been five years since the revolution started and ended, tore Rapture half to bits and made everyone worse off in the long run.

He’ll never know who thought a revolution in an underwater city was a smart idea, but if he met them, he’d probably throttle them. 

Turning away from the glass, he absentmindedly picks at the scabs on his arm. He thinks they’re gross, but he’s at least glad he isn’t as bad as some of the other splicers around Rapture. However, he really can’t stand looking at the scabs and boils slowly forming on his face, so he continues wearing his mask.

Admittedly, it’s a nice mask: it looks like a cat, and he likes the shiny borders and fake gemstones. He’s pretty sure it was a gift some time ago, but he can’t quite remember much of anything anymore.

_One time they snuck into the Atlantic Express station and kissed all night. No one rides the train anymore anyways, so it wasn't like they'd be caught._

ADAM is pretty hard to come by these days, for him at least. He’s pretty sure that the other splicers think he’s a wimp. He insists that he isn’t, he just really can’t stomach the idea of hurting little girls.

“They aren’t even really girls anymore ya poof.” Gr says to him every time he voices his concerns. Gr is like him, or close enough that he’s not really bothered by her presence. She can’t remember her name either, He thinks that might be the first thing to go. 

Or maybe it’s your sanity. He doesn’t think he’s lost his mind yet, but then again, insane people don’t really know they’re insane, or do they?

He taps his fingers on the side of his head where a dull ache began to form. He no longer has the smarts to get into that kind of thinking.

A sealed brass door opens in front of him and he finds himself in Pauper’s Drop. It may not be the best, but he’s pretty sure he used to live around here somewhere. The thought of being a normal person living in such a shithole would depress him, if he could get depressed anymore.

On the ground under some rotten boards, he sees a little vial full of red liquid and smiles wide, shoving it in his pocket. ADAM makes it all better.

_There was a boy, he definitely remembers that part. He just doesn’t remember what happened to him._

He tries to run to the Sinclair, but the second he steps on a pane of glass, he stops and slows, trying not to bring any attention to himself. The splicers around here don’t really bother him that much as long as he stays out of their way. Everyone’s got their own business around here.

He’s almost to the walkway when he spots Gr standing by a burning trash can with her pistol and he beckons her over. She walks towards him and he briefly wonders if it was always this disgusting in the Drop.

“What do ya want poof?” He smiles at her; what started out as a slur became a loving nickname... well, as loving as either of them could get. Not much room for affection in a decaying body.

“I got some goods for us,” he whispers to her, wary of anyone else hiding in the cracks around them.

“Really? Let’s get on then!” She all but screams and grabs his wrist, dragging him through the walkway to the Sinclair and up the stairs to the room that they’ve claimed as their own. He can feel the skin around his wrist slipping as she pulls him and he tries not to think about it.

He’s not as bad as the others, he’s not that far gone yet.

_One day that boy wasn’t there anymore. It might’ve been after the Splice. All that he can remember are the words, “I heard about some ADAM downtown," and poof, no more boy._

ADAM makes him remember. He still remembers little things here and there, but when he splices, he gets full memories, and he runs to write them down before he can forget again.

Gr shuts the door and he turns out his pockets. He managed to get four whole vials today and he’s really excited.

When Gr sees the vials in his hand she squeals loudly, electricity sparking briefly around her fingers. “There’s so much!”

He laughs and hands her two of the vials before and she runs and grabs a pair of needles, running back into the room with his in her outstretched hand.

“Maybe today’s the day,” she whispers, stroking the vials reverently.

For her, it’s a quest for her name. He’s pretty sure that the only thing keeping her somewhat sane is her mission. Every time she splices, she tries to remember her name in the haze. He can respect that, anyone that goes by Gr probably wants to remember their name.

He looks down and pops the top of the first vial, inserting the needle into the viscous liquid. For him, it’s about the boy. He doesn’t really have any attachment to his name, and if he were to be honest, he actually likes being called a poof. It reminds him of why he’s keeping himself sane. 

There was a boy. Every memory he splices back has a boy.

He’s got to know who the boy is.

Looking over, he sees Gr already laid out on the couch, needle in her arm, and mouth running about flowers. 

“Seems like another Arcadia splice, maybe she was a florist,” he muses before sitting down in his chair.

He slides the needle slowly into his vein and pushes the plunger down. “Splice number one, show me what ya got,” he whispers, and he can feel his head go lax as visions dance across his eyes.

_“I don’t think you should go.” He reaches out and clasps a hand on the boy’s shoulder._

_“I’ll be fine, I’m just gonna go check out downtown for some ADAM, I heard there was a lot.” The boy turns around and smiles at him. There’s a scab forming on the boy’s forehead, but it doesn’t seem to phase either of them._

_“Be careful, you know I get worried about you.” At that, he receives a smile and a kiss on the cheek._

_“I won’t be greedy, I’ll just get some for the two of us and then I’ll get out of there.” He nods at the boy as the boy heads for the door of their apartment._

_“I love you, Tommy!” He calls out as the door closes._

_“I love you too, N-”_

He’s pulled violently back into reality as a wrench crushes against his face. He can feel the skin of his cheek slip off and blood start to trickle down his face.

“Have you been holding out on us shank?” A big splicer kneels over him. “How ‘bout you tell us where you got all this ADAM?”

He tries to answer but his mouth is filled with blood and loose teeth. The splicer stands and kicks him in the stomach. 

“I didn’t quite catch that, where did you get all this ADAM again?” The splicer kicks him again.

“I found it.” He sputters out, blood spraying from his lips.

“Well it looks like it’s ours now.” The splicer takes the wrench down onto his face a few times before picking up two vials of ADAM from the ground.

“Let’s get outta here, the two of ‘em will be dead soon.” He looks up at the splicer and sees two others with him, a boy and a woman.

“But boss, shouldn’t we-” The main splicer smacks the boy across the face.

“Don’t tell me what to do, shank.” The woman looks at the boy and shakes her head before following the boss out the door. The boy walks over to him and kneels.

The boy’s face is familiar but he can’t remember, not until the boy lays a kiss into his blood-crusted hair. “I love you, Newt,” he whispers.

Newt. That’s his name isn’t it? He’s pretty sure that’s his name. 

He finally found his boy.

He coughs up some blood, and his vision slowly starts to fade. “I love you, Tommy,” he coughs out.

He hears a choked sob and the sound of a door closing as his vision fades to black.

_There was a boy. He remembers that. They made love in the back room of Eve’s Garden. He remembers that._

_His name was Newt, and his boy’s name was Tommy. He remembers that._

_They loved each other._

_He remembers that._


End file.
